ABSTRACT CAPTURE Responding to newly discovered environmental contaminants requires novel analytical approaches. The Core of Advanced Platform Technologies Used for Remediation and Exploration (CAPTURE) will provide analytical capabilities to the four projects in the NC State Superfund Research Center to enable rapid, comprehensive assessment of PFAS presence. CAPTURE is comprised of the Genomic Sciences Laboratory (GSL), the Analytical Instrumentation Facility (AIF), and the Molecular Education, Technology, and Research Innovation Center (METRIC) at NC State, which have over $25M in modern instrumentation and are operated by more than 20 PhD-level, highly qualified personnel. These capabilities provide CAPTURE with the ability to explore the diversity of scientific questions with a broad range of measurements including RNA-seq, materials characterization, and mass spectrometry analyses for the known and unknown per- and polyfluoroalkyl substances (PFAS). New methods and reagents will result from this work which will enable and inform the entire scientific community about PFAS in the environment. Additionally, CAPTURE will enhance interactions among Center projects and other cores, increasing their impact by ensuring synchronization of exposure measurements and increasing their value in decision-making, translation, and community engagement.